


【良堂】晚宴12

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴12

孟鹤堂是头一回穿西服，藏蓝色修身的类型，衬得腰肢更是纤细。栾云平带他去的是高级定制店，店员十分体贴的将细节处都为他整理好，对着全身镜看向里面虽是局促的红着脸却仍难掩惊艳样貌的男人。

“先生，‘阿克琉斯’是我们店最受欢迎的限量款，全球也只有十件而已，但是它穿在您身上，让我觉得所有的巧夺天工都只是为了您的完美身材服务，它就像为您而存在。”

也不知道是做买卖的员工就擅长这样夸人，还是真的由心而发感慨衣服和人赏心悦目的搭配，他这一番话成功将孟鹤堂的脸烧得更红，刘海软趴趴的搭在额前，欲掩着一双杏仁似的眼睛，看向镜子里望着自己背影出神的栾云平，回过身，正对上不远处沙发上那人深不见底的目光，坑坑巴巴的叫了一声：“栾老板……”

是他带自己过来买衣服，总得以他的意见为大不是。栾云平不动声色的避开他骤然落上来的视线，只清冷的评价两个字。

“好看。”

一旁的店员率先笑眯眯的应承下来：“栾先生果然是大人物，毕竟在看到价格后瞬间一副腌黄瓜般的滑稽脸色找各种理由放弃试穿的公子哥大有人在。不知您是需要打包还是直接穿走？”

“直接穿着。”栾云平显然并不接受那人谄笑之下句句递过来的马屁，从沙发上站起来，直接走向孟鹤堂问：“还合身吗？”

他点点头，可又怯怯地开口：“栾老板，它太贵了，我……”

“合身就穿着。”任何时候栾云平的话总是精简到连让人讨价还价的机会也没有，他直接去付了钱，一张卡刷下去，孟鹤堂在心里忍不住担心了一下它会不会直接爆掉。

但是栾云平的身家到底如何，地位到底多高，甚至于那张卡里的额度，都是他远远想不到的。

店员一直送两位客人到门口上了车，仍保持着完全挑不出毛病的笑容，深鞠了一躬说道：“恭候您下次光临。”

车上统共就三个人，开车的司机可以相当于哑巴，后座并肩坐着主仆二人。经过短暂相处，孟鹤堂已经看出这位包了他的栾老板除了在床事上有些他难以承受的特殊癖好，其余时间都是个对他很好的人，虽然从没见过他的笑脸，但他还是意外感受到了那种一度让他惊讶地认为不该出现在这儿的温柔。

只是身份的差异让他仍然自在不起来，反而更加拘谨，生怕这位尚且温和的客人突然就因为自己的哪些不妥举动动了怒，那一晚的恐怖经历依旧让他记忆犹新，光是想到身上的伤口就开始泛疼，可随即又有周九良炽热的唇舌触感蔓延开来，带着止痛的效果，让他原本紧绷的嘴角不知不觉就带了笑意。

栾云平太好奇眼前这个男人了，一个社会最低端的存在，就是在大马路上扑通跪下来向他乞讨也未必会让他多看两眼，只是这个人又如此的不普通，顶多是长得更好看，水更多，叫得更勾人，可这都不是能让他上瘾的原因。

最郑重的从来无声无息。

他喜欢这个人叫他栾老板，用不掺半点世俗的干净声音，会让他在那一刻短暂的远离尔虞我诈的商业战场，仿佛回到连他自己也记不太清的小时候，有人用清亮的声音在远远唤他：“蓝精灵，我们去看烟花吧！”

他看过去了，清风皓月，明媚笑颜，至此，便再也挪不开眼睛。

车子驶进酒店花园，司机回头总算是有理由名正言顺的戳破这一路上令他发指的寂静氛围。

“老板，到了。”

栾云平没在回忆里陷足太深，神色如常冷傲，淡淡瞥了一眼孟鹤堂叮嘱：“待会一定跟紧我，不管他们跟你说什么都不要理会，你有权利对他们的刻意迎合不屑一顾，知道吗？”

“是。”

事实上即便栾云平不多加强调，孟鹤堂也不敢离他太远，酒店大厅已经撤去桌椅，装饰成了舞会的样子，来者皆是西装革履，身边跟着风情万种的女郎，像栾云平这样带男人来的也有，但少到一目了然。

“是我眼花了吗？惜时如金的栾总也会赏光来咱们这种不入流的玩乐聚会。”一伙原本举杯畅谈的人看清来客是谁后互相交换了一个眼神齐齐笑脸相迎上来，清一色的雅痞公子哥，发色鲜艳的如同理发店走出来的烫染范本。

栾云平向来瞧不上他们这些吊儿郎当的富二代，这几位的亲爹碰见他还得客客气气呢，当儿子的却狂妄自大到想和他称兄道弟，碰一鼻子灰自然是再寻常不过的事。

“如果不是想和秘书长大人聊几句，这样的场所的确入不了我的眼。”栾云平正眼也不瞧他们，目光在场内搜索着对自己更有攀谈价值的人。

公子哥们自然是习惯了他这副高高在上谁也看不上的样子，笑意不减的将视线转向他身后那个难以被忽视的Omega。

上好的货色，无论在哪都能让Aplna一眼就注意到他。

“这就是栾总的新宠吧，果然够得上您的身价，鲸度公馆的玩物，向来不会让人失望。”

栾云平冷眼扫过那群人，目光里充满了危险和警告。

“别这么护食嘛，我们也只是夸赞两句。”几个人说笑着就走了，孟鹤堂悬着的心一直没敢放下来，他这小半生见过的世面不多，可有些人还是一眼就能看出来不是什么善岔，尤其是那些人在看向他时流露出的好奇和诡笑，让他不得不将自己缩的再不起眼一点，几乎是整个人藏在栾云平的身后。

栾云平看了他一眼没说什么，从服务生的托盘里端起一杯酒随意的抿了两口。

这场宴会表面上是一场有钱人消遣玩乐的活动，实际在最后的时间里会趁机进行一场签订合同的交易，栾云平算作持有最大利益的股东，所以难免要来亲自见证。

舞会开始后几个公子哥还算安分，各自和风骚的女郎们调情，栾云平和别家老板聊了几句工作上的事，话题终止后对方就拉着自家夫人跳舞去了，栾云平突然回头看向身侧正百无聊赖的孟鹤堂问：“会跳舞吗？”

“不会。”孟鹤堂摇摇头。

“很简单，手给我。”栾云平教给他交谊舞的姿势，他托起孟鹤堂的腰，而那人生涩僵硬的把手搭在他的肩上，另一只手紧密相握。

的确是很简单的舞步，你进我退，你来我往，只要绕着一块地方更为优雅的走出方块四步就好。

孟鹤堂有跳舞的天分，对栾云平教给他的东西学得很快，没一会两个人就能跟着音乐简单跳出一些花样了。

他看起来很开心，也不知不觉放松了很多，难得主动跟面前冷冰冰的人说话：“栾老板，您看起来很会跳舞，您经常跳吗？”

“从不。”栾云平回答他时仍不见脸上有任何神色起伏：“这场舞，应该和喜欢的人跳才好。”

孟鹤堂不懂他的意思，可他下意识想到了周九良，如果是和他的周长官去走这些美丽的舞步，也许是件更让人沉沦的事。

舞会部分很快结束，秘书长登台发言谈起正事，客人们零零散散的聚集过来，各执着高脚酒杯或随意或认真的听着。

说到最后，秘书长突然抬手指向人群中的一处，以热情的声音邀请着：“Future栾老板对此次项目做出了非常突出的贡献，让我们有请他上台为大家详细介绍，掌声欢迎。”

栾云平完全没料到他会被突然叫到台上去，掌声此起彼伏响得不停，显然要等他上台才肯停歇，他虽然隐隐皱了皱眉头表现出不悦，但肯定不能在这样的场合公开让秘书长尴尬，于是只好上台闲扯几句有的没的。

孟鹤堂乖乖站在原地，手里拿着他递给自己的酒杯，里面还有一点红色的醇香液体，他正看得出神，背后突然被谁用力一撞，酒杯直接从手里脱落摔在地上，转瞬四分五裂。

掌声未没停，没人注意到后面的动静，孟鹤堂慌乱的回头一看，是刚开始进门时主动搭茬的几位公子哥，心里腾起不好的预感，赶忙便要低头拾杯子朝别的地方走，其中一个黄头发的男人伸手狠狠勒住他的肩膀，手上的力气毫不留情，面上却是十足的笑脸。

“小宠物，别急着走呀，我们找个没人的地方好好聊聊天。”

TBC.


End file.
